


cherry

by bulletdart



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletdart/pseuds/bulletdart
Summary: drabble for the prompt "things you said after you kissed me"





	cherry

**Author's Note:**

> lol i've been in the enstars fandom for over two years and only written like 2.5k words of fic..... none of which i've posted before so i figured i should at least get out one drabble for it. this isn't very polished because i wrote it in like twenty minutes but i.... .Love araizu. heads up i used he/him for arashi here

"Is that--are you wearing cherry lip gloss?"  
  
Arashi smacks his lips together and smiles sweetly. "Did you like the taste of it, Izumi-chan?"  
  
"Don't be disgusting. As if I'd like something that cliche and pedestrian." Izumi wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand and frowns at the bright red smear standing out against his pale skin. "What're you trying to do, mark your territory or something? This is way too red. No sense of taste."  
  
Arashi's face falls into an exaggerated pout. "Aw, weren't you thinking my lips looked so kissable earlier? That they looked so red and ripe and ready?" He suddenly notices Izumi's previous comment and pokes him in the chest. "Izumi-chan, are you saying that you're mine?"  
  
Izumi splutters. "Don't be ridiculous, you pervert. I don't belong to anyone, least of all you."  
  
"Well," Arashi starts, fluttering his eyelashes, "my heart belongs to you, Izumi-chan."  
  
Izumi wrinkles his face in disgust. "I don't want it."  
  
"Too bad! You swept me off my feet like a knight in shining armor and now you have to take responsibility for it."  
  
"Does that make you the princess?" Izumi pauses. "Of course it does. Like you'd cast yourself in any other role."  
  
Arashi laughs and at the sound of it something settles deep in Izumi's chest. "I'm predictable, aren't I?" He smiles deviously. "But could you predict this?" He swoops in and pecks Izumi on the lips and the other boy splutters and pushes him away.  
  
"Look, just ditch the lip gloss next time, alright? You look less shitty without it." He screws up his face and spits on the ground. "And it tastes like shit too."  
  
"Oh," Arashi teases, "you know what that tastes like? My, my, Izumi-chan~"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me."  
  
And he does, pulling Arashi in for a third kiss. They pull back to breathe after what could've been seconds or minutes and Arashi brings his finger up to Izumi's lips. When he pulls away, red stains his finger. He quickly takes his phone out and snaps a selfie of the two of them, making a kissy face and a peace sign as Izumi stares at him, bemused. He snaps out of it a second later and grabs at Arashi's phone, the other boy holding it out of his reach. He snaps another selfie as Izumi lunges towards him and the two of them go tumbling backwards onto the ground.  
  
"Don't take pictures of me without my permission. Do you have any idea how much my face is worth?" Izumi grumbles.  
  
Arashi leans in and kisses him again. "Certainly more if people knew how good you look like this.


End file.
